Animal trouble in Trademeet
Animal trouble in Trademeet is a side quest given by Flydian near the Athkatla City Gates. He will ask your party to help Trademeet with its animal problems. This adds the area of Trademeet upon the map. *Go to Trademeet. Upon entering the area, city guards and your party will be attacked by animals. The surviving guards will tell you to speak with Lord Logan Coprith in the mayor's house. He will tell you more about the animal problem and he will ask for your help. He has captured a druid who was sneaking around one of the attacks, but despite the fact that they can't relate the druid to the attack, the citizens hold him responsible. *Enter the basement of the house and speak to Cernd. He will tell you what he knows about this and he will offer to join your party. In order to end this quest, you may need at least one druid in your party. **IF you are of evil alignment, Lord Khellon Menold will hail you outside of the mayor's house after speaking with him and the druid. He will say all the druids are and always have been evil towards Trademeet and deserve death. If you agree to his scheme, he will give you Sulfurous Poison which you will need later. *Leave Trademeet and journey to the Druid Grove. *Head north and you will be confronted by a druid named Pauden. He will tell you that a shadow druid named Faldorn has taken over the grove, after the former leader of the druid grove, died. *Make your way through the area to the north-west druid circle where you will be attacked by Dalok. Defeat him and enter the grove. *Approach Faldorn and if you have a druid in your party, you can challenge her. Your druid and Faldorn will fight each other one-to-one without any of your equipment and items. There are only two quarterstaffs which can be picked up. Use the abilities of the druid to gain the advantage. **IF you decided to take the evil path, don't speak to Faldorn but rather go to the centre of the grove and click it a few times to poison it. This makes Faldorn vulnerable so you don't have to fight her the ritual way although if you do you will have to fight all druids - including Cernd - as well as Faldorn. *Once Faldorn has been defeated (the good way), you can take over the leadership of the grove if you are a level 14 druid. Otherwise, Verthan will assume leadership. *Return to Logan Coprith in Trademeet for the reward. He will also ask for your assistance in dealing with the genies in town. You may also finish that quest before this one. **IF you took the evil path, speaking to Logan Coprith will gain you nothing but a dip in reputation and a threat from the mayor for your evil solution to the problem. Category:Quests in BG II: SoA Category:Image Needed Category:Side quests